Home Away From Home: The Remake
by ANW2004
Summary: Based on The 13th Episode of ALF the Animated Series First Season. Gordon Looses Sleazy Estate To Ever See The Days. Then, Curtis,Augie And Gordon Needed To Find Their Parents And They Have To Find Their Families When Stampede Begin.


**Once Upon a Time At The Melmac Creek Forest. There's the Story About the Youngsters Went To Play Every Single Day.**

 **There's Young Bob,Young Skip,Young Max,Young Wallace,Young Evan and Young Thomas Went Logboarding. He Went _BLAAAAA! BLUUUUUUH!_**

 **Then, There's Young Flo And Young Rick. They Giggled Together And Walking In The Wild.**

 **Young Bob Jumped Into Young Flo And Hugged To Lovely.**

 **Then, Young Flo Ran Off when Young Bob Shumway is Laying Down On The Ground. He Sees Her Curves Along The Way. His Foot Started Hurting.**

Max: "I Know How She's cute"

Evan: "Okay But My friend shows up"

Thomas: (Sneezes) "excuse me, young man, now that is simple"

Bob: "Oh! My paw hurts!"

Buck: "are you okay?"

Skip: "I know it"

Rick: "Uh huh?"

 **Then The Alpha and Omega Opening Theme But Different For Ending Theme Set On the Melmac Creek Falls Which Zooms In, A Forest Trees,Hills And Then, The Night is Snowing in Melmac.**

 **HOME AWAY**

 **FROM HOME**

 **Then, it Set Off For Buck And Max As an Adult.**

Max: "Okay, Buck, you can do something"

Buck: "my way is me"

Max: "Okay. Let me see"

Buck: "I have to Tell you something. I need my help"

Max: "Buck, There's next Up is Snowy Days in Melmac. I mean what exactly do is what to me"

Buck: "Okay Okay! I need you! Please!"

 **Then, Buck Fell Down. Later in the Summer Morning of Melmac. We See the Shumway's House.**

Male Announcer: "it's a Final week! It's Wednesday! Live Central View!"

Flo: "we love! Don't forget When At Polyester Islands"

 **A Phone of the Radio When In The Kitchen Which Meanwhile At.**

Female Singer: "radio Velcro!"

Flo: (calling) "Thank about Sheryl, it'll be big favor"

 **Augie Stand And Giggles Around Climing Again Light Calling. Flo Grabbed Augie Off.**

Flo: "Augie, Please!"

 **She Put Augie In The Counter By Sitting.**

Flo: "Who doesn't think I'm? I hope your nose blows up"

 **Flo Put Her Phone Done.**

Flo: "Gordon! Gordon!"

 **Augie is Climbing And Holding a Calling Lamp And Goes Into Counter To See A Mr. Jar.**

Augie: "kitty cookies!"

Mr. Jar: "up their dinner!"

 **In the Living Room, Flo is Shouting.**

Flo: "Gordon! Gordon!"

 **Curtis is Playing the SpaceShip on the Floor And Stopped by Flo.**

Flo: "Curtis, I told you. No more flying In the Living Room!"

Curtis: "But Mom, I have to stop it from the evil Larson Petty before Colonel Cantfayl looks"

 **Flo Walked Away. At the Gordon's Bedroom, Gordon Shumway is Dancing And Also Wearing Headphones.**

Gordon: "Mel-Thing. Um Em Um! You make my nose-ring! Um em um em! You make my... hair-sin' um em um! Oh yeah! Mel-thing!"

 **Gordon Threw a Magazine And Newpaper Off And Continued Dancing. Flo Showed Up off Door.**

Flo: "GOOOORRRRRRRRDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!"

 **Magazine Falls Into Flo's Face. Gordon Picked Up.**

Gordon: "you moved me! Mom thing!"

Flo: "Tried It, Gordon, you can watch these channels and other else's"

Gordon: "I Can't Hear You Mom!"

 **Gordon Keeps Dancing And Flo Came Up And Getting Left Headphones Out And Yelled At His Ear.**

Flo: "how maybe took me the!"

Gordon: "you don't have to yell"

Flo: "GORRRRRRRRRRRDDOOOOONNNNN!"

Gordon: "just Kidding!"

 **Gordon Turned His Head Around To Hear.**

Bob: "oh dear"

 **At the Livingroom, Bags And Briefcases are Packed.**

Bob: "everything's packed!"

 **He Hear Curtis Says The Countdown.**

Curtis: "Three! Two! One! Left off!"

 **SpaceShip Toy Flies Off the Living Room scaring Bob Down Over. Harry is Holding a Broomstick Walking and then, Gets Chased Off Screaming To Left To the Right And Scares Bob Again and Knocked Over.**

 **The Colonel Appears On Blue Tie.**

Colonel Cantfayl: "I am a hero!"

 **Bob Picked and Take a Toy SpaceShip Out of His Tie And Curtis Picked His Toy Up.**

Curtis: "Take That Larson Petty!"

 **He Ran Off.**

Bob: "it's a illegal to sell a kid isn't. Just a thought"

Harry: "awww! Give Em' Away! Give em' Away! Awww!"

 **At The Kitchen.**

Flo: "You Put The dirty plates in this hand and put glasses in this hand"

 **Curtis Ran.**

Curtis: "Clever Disguise Petty!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Flo: "Remember Kids, Try To Be Good"

 **Curtis And Augie Hugged Flo's Life.**

Flo: "love you mommy"

 **Then She Gasped. Kids ran off. And Neep Licked On Her Face.**

Flo: "bleh! You too, Neep"

 **Neep Walked Off. The Toy SpaceShip is There. Gordon Put Curtis' Toy in Blue Bag.**

Bob: "we're gonna miss you much, see us in Polyester Islands"

Flo: "GoodBye!"

Gordon: "We will miss y'all"

 **Then, His Parents Drived Off To Vacation. Gordon, Curtis And Little Augie Waved.**

 **Meanwhile At Thomas's House, Max Came In.**

Thomas: "Max, What did you Came today?"

Max: "I'm good. I am all good these things today"

Thomas: "what am I doing?"

Max: "Okay"

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
